La pijamada de Aleu
by Sakuma-Penguins
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Aleu, ella quiere hacer una gran fiesta, para ello organiza una pijamada, invita a sus mejores amigos. TobyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**El cumpleaños de Aleu**

_**Aviso:**_

_**Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo solo los uso para escribir este fic**_

_**Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Aleu y Rihanna**_

_**Aiko y Shyna les pertenecen a unas amigas, yo solo las tomo prestadas bajo su autorización**_

Capítulo 01: **La invitación**

Por fin habían llegado las vacaciones y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Aleu, su novio, Toby, quería darle una sorpresa.

Toby le contaba a Zeo la sorpresa que le tenía a Aleu hasta que ella se acercó

-Hola chicos, ¿De qué hablan?- Dijo la hermosa chica de pelo negro

-Emmm…..De nada, ya sabes, cosas de hombres-Le contestó algo nervioso Toby.

-Bueno, solo les quería decir que mi padre me dejó invitar a algunos amigos a dormir el día de mi cumpleaños, en mi casa…Y no sé si ustedes querían venir-Les dijo Aleu a Toby y a Zeo

-¿Pero quiénes van?-Preguntó el ojiverde (1)

-Van Tsubasa, Sophie, Yuki, Aleksei, Dunamis, Aiko, Rihanna, Damian, Kenta, Shyna y ustedes 2-Dijo Aleu

Cómo los chicos que había nombrado Aleu les caían bien, Toby y Zeo no dudaron ni un segundo en decir que sí, ya que la sorpresa que Toby tenía en mente se la va a poder hacer sin problema.

Una vez que Aleu les dijo la hora y el día en el que tenían que ir, se fue caminando. En su camino se encontró con un chico al que conocía pero le caía mal.

-Hola Masamune ¿Venís a rendir exámenes?- Le dijo la ojiazul con cara de odio.

-Nop, iba a decirles a Toby y a Zeo que vinieran a mi casa el 7 de diciembre a las 6 de la tarde- Dijo confiado el pelinegro

Aleu no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Igualmente, ellos iban a preferir ir al cumpleaños de Aleu, ya que están peleados con Masamune.

Masamune se acercó a Toby y a Zeo, que por cierto iban a la casa de Zeo, que quedaba para el mismo lado que la de Aleu, y les dijo su idea.

-No- Dijeron Toby y Zeo al unísono.

Aleu esperó a sus amigos en una esquina, ya que ella también iba a la casa de Zeo porque su padre Ryusei (Ryo) y su hermano Gingka (2) se habían ido a España y volvían para el cumpleaños de Aleu.

En el camino a la casa de Zeo, jugaban, se contaban chistes y hacían de todo, hasta que se toparon con un hermoso chico de piel oscura, peli plata, ojos dorados y una dulce voz, que no era nada más y nada menos que Tsubasa. Aleu le preguntó si iba a ir y Tsubasa le dijo que si, ya que estaba solo en su casa son nada para hacer.

Llegaron a lo de Zeo, dejaron las mochilas en un sillón y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Aleu se fue a la de Toby. Cuando estaban almorzando sonó el celular de Aleu, era Dunamis, que no tenía ningún problema pero que iba a llegar un poco más tarde. Terminaron de almorzar, Zeo lavó los platos, mientras Toby y Aleu estaban arriba, con las computadoras.

A las 4 de la tarde sonó el teléfono de la casa de Zeo, era Ryo, le quería decir a su hija que no iban a poder volver para su cumpleaños, pero que podía hacer la pijamada igual. A las 6 sonó el timbre de la casa de Zeo, era Damian, que le quería decir una cosa a Aleu, ella tenía miedo de que no lo hubieran dejado ir a su cumpleaños, pero por suerte, no era por eso, sino por algo que ella le había contado, algo que solo Toby, Zeo y Damian sabían. Cuando Damian se fue, sonó de nuevo el celular de Aleu, era Kenta, que podía ir ya que sus padres se iban un mes a China, y Kenta estaba aburrido de estar en su casa solo.

Se hizo de noche y los 3 se fueron a acostar, Aleu y Toby dormían juntos, mientras que Zeo dormía solo. Como ninguno de los 3 se podía dormir, bajaron a ver una película.

A la mitad de la película, Aleu se quedó dormida en el pecho de Toby.

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Aleu, y ya habían empezado a hacer la torta, que era de chocolate con dulce de leche (3). Aunque terminaron todos pegajosos por el dulce de leche, lograron hacer la torta, aunque Zeo casi termina asesinado por Toby.

-¡Ya te dije que lo lamento!- le decía el chico de pelo castaño (4)

-Está bien, te perdono. PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUEPASE ESTO VAS A VER-Le contestó algo furioso Zeo

-Toby no tiene la culpa de que se la haya resbalado el cuchillo y que te haya rozado la garganta-Agregó graciosamente Aleu.

Toby estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, por las dudas de que Zeo lo intentara asesinar por lo que hizo.

La semana pasó volando y se acercó el cumpleaños de Aleu, sinónimo de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Toby.

**Prometo no hacerlo tan largo el próximo capítulo.**

**Referencias:**

**1. Ni se dé que color son los ojos de Zeo, creo que son verde agua, o verdes**

**2. El apellido de Aleu es Hagane**

**3. El Dulce de Leche es un dulce tradicional de acá de Argentina, no sé si en otros países se comerá, o si existe o como se llama**

**4. La historia es de cuando Toby tenía el pelo castaño, actualmente lo tiene gris**

**Preguntas:**

**1. ¿Qué sorpresa le dará Toby a Aleu?**

**2. ¿Zeo asesinará a Toby?**

**3. ¿Le gustará la sorpresa a Aleu?**

**4. ¿Qué será lo que Aleu tiene en secreto con Zeo, Toby y Damian?**

**5. ¿Asistirán todos a la pijamada de Aleu?**

**6. ¿Por qué habrán viajado Gingka y Ryo a España?**

_Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, veneno, y todo lo que quieran van hacia la autora de esta fic, o sea, yo. Dejen reviews si quieren, ya que me dan más inspiración, aunque no es obligatorio._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso:**_

_**Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo solo los uso para escribir este fic**_

_**Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Aleu y Rihanna**_

_**Aiko y Shyna les pertenecen a unas amigas, yo solo las tomo prestadas bajo su autorización**_

Capítulo 02: **Preparando todo para la gran noche**

A la mañana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Aleu, y Toby le dio su sorpresa

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Dijo Aleu llena de harina, corriendo a Toby

-Te dije que esto iba a pasar Toby-Añadió Zeo

Toby estaba escondido detrás de los muebles pero para su suerte Aleu se había ido a bañar. Cuando salió del baño se fue a vestir y de ahí se fue a su casa, a preparar todo para la noche, cuando llegó se encontró con Masamune, que iba para la escuela.

-Maldita profesora de Biología-Decía por lo bajo, pero Aleu lo escuchó

-No fue culpa de la profesora, fue culpa tuya-Dijo Aleu abriendo la puerta de su casa para entrar. Entró a su casa y la saludaron su siberiano Wolfy y su mestizo Hokuto y se fue a preparar los colchones para que duerman sus amigos y ella. Necesitaba si o si 12 colchones. Encontró 3 de 2 plazas, ahí va para 9 amigos, faltaban 4 más contando ella. Los buscó con la ayuda de Wolfy y Hokuto, Wolfy encontró 3 que estaban en buen estado y 1 que estaba deteriorado, que a Aleu no le servía, así que tuvo que poner el de su cama, que es de 2 plazas.

-Bueno, más vale que sobren y no que falten-Se dijo a si misma. Solo lo dijo porque le había dicho a Tsubasa que si quería que fuera con Yu, ya que con ese chico se iban a reír toda la noche.

Cuando terminó con los colchones preparó la comida, hizo Pizzetas y algunos Muffins, y en eso llamó Damian, le dijo que prepare un colchón más por que Jack iba a ir. Entonces Aleu sacó el colchón de la cama de Gingka. Sacó las Pizzetas del horno y buscó unos CD para escuchar durante la noche.

Mientras preparaba todo, se hicieron las 6 de la tarde. A los 3 minutos sonó el timbre, eran Damian y Jack, Aleu los dejó entrar y sacó de la heladera una bandeja de Muffins que ella misma preparó. Volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez eran Dunamis, Sophie y Kenta, los dejó entrar y puso la música. Sonó de nuevo el timbre, eran Tsubasa, Toby y Zeo, entraron y ella sacó a los perros para que no molestaran. Al rato llegaron Aiko, Yuki y Aleksei.

Después de 2 horas llegó Shyna.

Faltaba Rihanna, Aleu llamaba a su casa y contestó su hermano Dan y le dijo que Rihanna había salido hace como una hora.

**Preguntas:**

**1. ¿Qué creen que le pasó a Rihanna?**

**2. ¿Llegará a la fiesta?**

**3. ¿Se divertirán todos en la fiesta de Aleu?**

**4. ¿Aleu se vengará de Toby?**


End file.
